


A Very Happy Birthday

by nadiaselite



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Captain Marvel AU, F/F, Fluffy, I hate it, I suck at tags, We Love A Family, a mess, birthday fic, but i love carol danvers, carol happy ending, i love maria rambeau too, like extra messy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Carol has been gone for a few months defending the Universe and finally comes back to surprise Maria for her birthday.





	A Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first official Carol and Maria fic. I somewhat wrote one before with my Thorkyrie fic but this is solely about them. I don't even know if anyone else ships them but whatever I do so it doesn't even matter. I hope y'all enjoy this messy fic. It's definitely one of my weaker fics but it is what it is. I may or may not write more of them later depending on if anyone actually cares or reads this. Leave comments!!
> 
> xx

Monica sat up in her bed staring at the clock sitting on her nightstand. Time felt like it was going by so slow and she was feeling as impatient as ever. Only twenty minutes until it was midnight, her mom’s birthday. Little did she know Monica had been in contact with Carol plotting the perfect birthday surprise for her.

Her mom would probably be fast asleep right now. Monica and her mother always celebrated it the same way. In the morning Monica would wake up extra early to make her breakfast in bed and they’d spend their day doing whatever her mom was in the mood for. It was simple but it was fitting for them. At least her mom really loved it. 

Since Carol had come back into their lives she figured it was time for some change. A birthday with her best friend was just the right type of change. And judging by how many nights her mom spent falling asleep hugging Carol’s jacket it was clear she missed her.

So, she took the initiative of planning a big birthday surprise for her over the past few weeks. Carol had come and gone while Maria was at work. She’d take Monica out to the store to buy her a nice gift and party supplies. It was just going to be the three of them, but they wanted it to be special. They all knew Maria deserved it.

Monica stared out the window waiting for any sign of Carol. She said she’d need to land a little further away and drive over to avoid waking her mom up. But they only had 15 minutes to get everything together.

Carol kept the cake they’d baked and the rest of their supplies at her place. She would never understand why she even bothered to have a house considering she never lived there. When she did happen to be around she spent her time at their place even if she did live a few houses down the street. But surely it was helpful when it came to keeping all these secrets from her mom. 

She tilted her head against the window sill when she noticed a flash of light in the distance. It was so quick she wasn’t even sure if it was real. Had she not known that Carol was coming she would have chalked it up to her imagination. She quickly got up sneaking through the house towards the front door careful not to make any noise.

Turning the doorknob as slow as possible she pulled the door open. Her mom wasn’t a light sleeper, but she’d been suspicious of her for a few days now and she wasn’t willing to take any risks. Once she made it a few feet from the door she went running as fast as she could. It hadn’t been long since she’d seen Carol, but every time she saw her felt better than the last. It reminded her that she had her family all back together again. Sometimes it even felt like she was never gone. 

Setting everything on the hood of her car Carol wrapped Monica up in her arms swinging her around in the air as she tightly embraced her. Sometimes it felt like the universe was tearing her apart with every war she fought, but then coming back here reminded her what she was fighting for. She had spent so long feeling like there was something missing and trying to find out where she belonged. Now she finally had answers to the millions of questions she’d conjured up over the past few years. Everything she’d ever needed and wanted was right here. They’d be here whenever she needed her and that was what kept her going.

“Come on. We only have a few minutes.” Monica took some of the bags from the hood of her car and began to lead them towards the house as quickly as possible. 

Carol was so excited this was all she could think about lately. She’d been sneaking around for three weeks only stealing a few secret glances of Maria whenever she got the chance. But it was enough to fulfill her hearts needs. 

She followed Monica into the house slipping out of her shoes in an effort to quietly sneak in. They placed everything across the dining table. Balloons, streamers, confetti canons, a cake, a handmade birthday banner, and a few gifts the two of them had picked out together.

They got to work in silence only speaking through hand gestures and making as little noise as possible. Monica took the balloons and spread them out around the house as Carol set up the streamers and the banner. It was far from Maria’s style of parties, but that was the point. She wanted it to be something different, they both did. Something she’d never expect.

_ 11:58 PM _

Carol’s eyes flickered wide open as she glanced at the clock. She opened the box with the cake sticking in a few candles as Monica grabbed the lighter. 

“Maybe we should light the candles when she comes out here,” Carol whispered taking the lighter from Monica’s hand. She could probably light the candles herself, but that would defeat the purpose of this otherwise very human experience. 

“No. We light the candles and take the cake inside, remember?” Monica took the lighter back from Carol quickly lighting up the candles. “You hold the cake and I’ll handle the confetti.”

Even being so young Monica was exactly like her mother. She was driven, strong, confident, and definitely bossy. It was just a few of the things she loved about her, about both of them. A spitting image of her mother she knew she would do big things one day, all she could hope was that she’d be there to see it all.

Carol did as she was told carrying the cake behind Monica as she led her to Maria’s room. Her stomach began to churn as she entered the darkness in her room. Why was she so nervous? She hadn’t seen Maria in months, but they talked nearly every day. It didn’t make sense. They were best friends. Maybe it was the idea of confetti so close to the flames, at least that was what she told herself.

As soon as the clock on Maria’s nightstand hit midnight Monica set off the confetti cannons. The sound sending Maria face first into the floor. Only seconds later she was back on her feet prepared with her hands balled up into two tight fists ready to fight.

_ Happy Birthday! _

Monica and Carol both erupted into laughter as they took in Maria’s distraught behavior. Monica wrapped her arms around Maria once again wishing her a happy birthday. Carol carefully held the cake in her hands, the candles slowly melting with the wax dripping onto the cake.

At first, Maria was completely dazed. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around what was happening. It wasn’t until she let go of Monica that she saw her. Her heart sank right through her chest and into her stomach. 

Maria’s eyes were filled with tears as she took in Carol’s appearance. Really taking in her presence. It felt unreal. They’d been in contact every day since she’d gone to save the universe, but being there in person felt like a dream. 

She blew out the candles still incapable of speaking as Monica sang Happy Birthday in the background. Monica’s singing was masked with this ringing in her ear, her eyes glued to Carol’s. Their eyes remained locked on each other as if they were the only two in the room. It seemed to feel that way whenever they stood in a room together no matter who else was there.

Carol broke their eye contact as she placed the cake in Monica’s hands. “Take this to the kitchen, We’ll be right behind you.” 

As soon as the door closed behind her Maria wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck. She buried her face into the crook of her neck taking in every bit of warmth that radiated from her body. She’d been counting the days since Carol had been gone, each day becoming progressively more difficult than the last. But to finally have her in her arms felt surreal. That too for her birthday. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Leaning back out of Carol’s hold Maria looked Carol over once more in disbelief. “How did you?”

“Monica.” Carol kept her hands on Maria’s waist as she tried to get a better look at her. Her hair was a little disheveled and her cheeks were rosy. She still smelled like her coconut body wash. It smelled like Maria.  **_Like being home._ **

“Of course.” Maria rolled her eyes slowly moving out of Carol’s arms to grab her robe from the hook hanging by the door. Slipping into her robe she grabbed Carol’s hand, a spark of electricity running from her hand to her toes. But she quickly masked her emotions trying not to let them get the best of her. “Come on. I want to eat some cake and hear all about how you made this happen.”

Carol let out a light laugh as she followed close behind her. “A magician never reveals her secrets.” 

Monica pulled out a small Polaroid camera as Maria cut her cake. As soon as the camera flashed Maria ran after Monica in an effort to stop her from taking any more pictures. They ran around the dining table as Carol stood back and watched the chaos unfold. They were definitely dysfunctional, but what family wasn’t? 

Maria stood on one end of the dining table her eyes narrowed down at Monica. “Monica Rambeau if you don’t give me that picture right this instant.” 

Monica flashed a smirk in her direction as she ran towards Carol grabbing the back of her shirt as she hid behind her. Carol spread her arms out in front of her as Monica made her way towards them. 

“Carol. Get out of my way or else.” Monica flashed a threatening look down at Carol. Instantly causing Carol to sidestep out of her way. 

Carol may have been out in the universe fighting wars and defending the innocent, but she knew there was no way she’d ever win any fight against Maria. And surely she’d never try to either. It was a lost cause. 

“ _ Carol? _ ” Monica handed over the polaroid as she flashed a disappointing look in Carol’s direction. “You can fight aliens all across the universe, but my mom is what you’re scared of?”

“She’s a very powerful woman, okay? I don't want to know what _or else_ means.” Carol flashed a soft smile in Maria’s direction. “You win some and you lose some. Sometimes you just need to know when to back down.”

Monica rolled her eyes at her earning a scowl from her mom. “Can we eat some cake now?”

“Just a little. Then you’re taking that butt straight to bed.” Maria set the polaroid on the table as she began to cut some slices for the three of them.

As she did Carol leaned over the table to take a look at the Polaroid they nearly went to war for. It was beautiful. Maria looked divine as she focused on cutting the cake. The way her hair naturally framed her face with perfection. The way her lips curled into a slight smile. The way she was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t notice anything else. 

And in the corner of the picture stood Carol staring at Maria with the utmost admiration and love in her eyes. Her arms were folded across her chest and there was a large uncontrollable smile on her face. She looked like there wasn’t a care in the world like there never would be as long as she had  **_her_ ** . 

It wasn’t until Maria had put away the rest of the cake that she realized Monica had done as she was told leaving her alone with Carol who was lost in thought. She placed the slice of cake on the table in front of Carol as she took a seat beside her. 

“Is it at least a good picture?” Maria took a bite out of her cake watching as Carol’s attention shifted. Her eyes slowly meeting hers. “If I had known maybe I’d dress up for the occasion.”

“It’s a beautiful picture. You look stunning.” Carol couldn’t help but bite her tongue as the words left her mouth. It was normal for friends to admire each other’s beauty, right? Definitely. They were just friends. It was all they would be. She quickly tried to change the subject taking a bite out of the cake. “So, do you like the cake?”

Maria could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks leaving her red in the face. As much as she tried to mask her embarrassment she was flattered. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like this. Her stomach rounding up into knots, her palms getting sweaty, her heart racing, and her eyes incapable of meeting hers. 

She simply nodded as she buried herself in her cake stuffing her mouth so she could avoid saying something stupid. Because really she felt absolutely stupid. Stupid for feeling so nervous around her. Stupid for caring about how shitty she looked. Stupid for not knowing what to say.

“I’ve missed you.” Carol picked at the slice of cake in her plate. She couldn’t even enjoy the beauty that was chocolate cake because she was too conflicted with her feelings. It was like as much as she tried to deny them she couldn’t do it anymore. Every day she tried to hide it made brought her closer to the edge of insanity. 

“I missed you too.” 

She’d fought off hundreds and thousands of warriors around the universe, but  _ this _ had to be the most terrifying thing she’d ever done in her life. Realistically this could either be the best day of her life or the worst. The scariest part was that it wasn’t even in her hands anymore. But if she was being honest she didn’t care about anyone in the universe the way she cared about Maria. In her mind they were soulmates. There was no better way to explain it. She wasn’t much of a romantic, but when she was with her it was like she brought out that side of her. The side that she thought didn’t exist. 

All of her best memories she had directed back to her. She was the only good in her life and she needed to make it known. It was a big step, but it needed to be done. Or at least she needed to get it off her chest. She’d spent months debating what to do. Whether it was even the right thing to do. But she couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t live without knowing. 

“Carol. What’s wrong?” Maria placed her hand on her shoulder sending a tingling sensation throughout Carol’s body. The way her lips curled into a frown tugged at her heartstrings and she just couldn’t handle it. She was going to burst.

“Come on.” Carol took Maria’s plate and quickly set it into the sink with her own before guiding her into Maria’s room. She took a deep breath trying to figure out what words were the right ones to say. She probably already thought she was an idiot or at least that she was acting like one. But they just needed to lay everything out on the table in private. Or at least Carol needed to.

“Carol you look like you’re going to throw up. Should I crack open a window or something?” Maria tried to make her way towards the window but Carol grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards the bed sitting her down on the edge. Such a small yet demanding gesture send a hot wave down Maria’s spine. She couldn’t help but feel hot. 

“Maria.” Carol shifted towards her tucking her leg underneath herself. It was like her insides were melting from how anxious she felt. “I just need to tell you something.”

“What? Oh my god, are you brainwashed again? Do you not remember who I am? Do I need to make flashcards or something? Is this something that’s going to be happening a lot?” Maria ran her fingers through her hair. It was clear Maria was just as nervous as she was. Carol found comfort in it.

“No. No. But making flashcards doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You know just in case.” Carol let out a soft chuckle. Some lighthearted banter was just what she needed at a time like this. It was the only thing that’d make her feel more relaxed that was for sure. “Look I’m about to say something and I don’t want it to change anything between us. I just need you to know.”

Maria’s lips curled into a nervous smile. She contemplated what the hell it could be that had her this nervous. For as long as she has known Carol Danvers she knew she never once got this nervous about anything. There was also nothing in the world that she couldn’t just tell her that was for sure. It had to be serious. “Can you stop stalling and tell me already?”

“I’m in love with you.” It was like word vomit spilling out of her mouth before she could truly understand what was happening. Maria’s mouth fell open and it was like her vocal cords had stopped working altogether as she just stared back at Carol. Carol’s heart began pounding and she felt her throat slowly closing making it harder to breathe. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I love you, Maria, you’re my best friend and I know things have been hard but I just can’t go on without letting you know. I mean this could really just ruin our friendship all together and I’ll understand if you don’t want to-”

Carol was cut off mid-sentence when Maria wrapped her hand around the back of her neck pressing an aggressive kiss to her lips. As if she’d been waiting an eternity to hear those words come out of her mouth. Because she didn’t quite know what to say or even how to explain how she felt. She’d just allow her actions to speak for her.

Maria pressed her forehead against Carol’s her eyes squeezed shut as if she was savoring the moment too scared to lose it. Their kiss was passionate leaving the both of them breathless. Years of anticipation and doubt all leading up to this moment. Seeing her for her birthday was enough for her, but if she was being honest this was so much better. To finally embrace her feelings for Carol. To finally just be happy with her. 

It took losing her for her to realize how much she meant to her. Then having her back after all those years felt unreal. All her emotions came back to her, but she just didn’t know how to tell her. She didn’t know how to tell her before she’d disappeared and she sure as hell didn’t know how to say it now. But lucky for her, she didn’t have to because she had Carol. And Carol did what she was too scared to do.

“I love you, Carol. I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.” Maria’s eyes flickered open. She took in Carol’s beauty. There wasn’t a person in the entire universe that made her feel the way that Carol did. Not back then and definitely not now. She tried to find someone who made her feel this way, but she couldn’t because it was impossible. Maria loved Carol and always would.

Carol wanted to cry but instead, she wrapped her arms around Maria pulling her into an embrace. All she wanted to do was hold her in her arms knowing she felt the same way. That she wasn’t delusional or insane for thinking that Maria could never love her. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this.” Carol pulled away beginning to pace back and forth as she ran her fingers through her hair. Even though everything was out in the open she still felt so anxious. Just being around her made her feel nervous. Not knowing what she was thinking made her feel nervous. “I just- what do we do now?”

“We figure things out. It won’t be easy but nothing with us ever is.” Maria pushed herself off the bed making her way towards Carol. She placed her hands on Carol’s shoulders giving her a gentle shake back to reality. “For now we sleep, then we enjoy my birthday and figure out a way to tell Monica.”

“Can’t have her calling me Auntie Carol anymore, that’s for sure.” Carol let out a light laugh earning one in return from Maria. Maybe they could figure it out. She knew whatever this situation was it would be worth it. Carol wrapped her hand around the back of Maria’s neck pulling her closer to her. “But for now, bed.” 

Maria pressed her lips onto Carol’s carefully laying her down on her bed as they lost themselves in each other. For once in her life, she felt at peace. Like everything in her life finally made sense. Like everything was finally falling into place.    
  
  
  



End file.
